Chess
by jibber59
Summary: A three part collection (one for each universe I write in) of short stories about a board game and the men who play it in their own inimitable fashion. Inspired by a joke posted on the Magnificent 7 Fic Corral (FB) about cheating at chess. Thank you for planting yet another plot bunny that refused to be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

_Chess - old west_

"Uh, Ezra. That has got to be the strangest looking checkerboard I have ever seen." JD stared down at the game set up on the table. "Colours are wrong, and the pieces aren't supposed to have shapes like them."

Ezra closed his eyes, praying to the powers above for patience, or delivery from this primitive culture. Delivery that might return him to a locale of evenings sipping a fine brandy while engaging in a quiet yet enthralling intellectual pursuit. Josiah's voice brought him back to the present.

"That's not a checkerboard JD. That is a chess board."

"So not the same thing?"

Ezra huffed. "Most assuredly not. Checkers, while no doubt a fascinating diversion for the masses, is in realty a child's distraction. Chess, on the other hand, is an honoured tradition. A game of skill and strategy played in the palaces of noblemen for over a thousand years."

The look on the young lawman's face was a cross between anger and a pout as he responded. "Checkers is fun. And you have to be pretty smart if you're gonna beat someone good at it – like Buck is."

"You shouldn't be quite so dismissive Ezra. Checkers has an extensive history as well."

"See, something else it has that suits Buck… a checkered history."

Ezra merely glared at the young man, who beamed with pride at his word play. Josiah ignored them both and continued his lecture, oblivious to the fact neither man seemed to care.

"The game is well over 500 years old. While we play on board of 8 squares, the Europeans use 10. I believe the English board is even more elaborate, but it also goes by a different name there."

"Mr. Sanchez, why in the name of all the saints are you sharing this information with us?"

Josiah looked at the duo in confusion. "Didn't one of you ask?"

"All I asked is why Ezra had such a weird looking game in front of him. You get tired of poker?"

"Heaven forbid. I simply came across this board on a recent outing and purchased it. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, although I will concede at this point it was not a well thought out action. In the short time I have been relegated to a subsistence existence in Four Corners I have come to conclude that the likelihood of finding a suitable opponent here is, to say the least, slight." The fact that he had another motive in mind was something that didn't need to be shared, and likely would not be appreciated. Or even believed.

JD looked at him, confused. "If you didn't think you could play, why would you be interested?"

"I have played in the past, and as astonishing as the concept is, sentiment overrode common sense."

"You're pretty good at this then?"

"Passable."

The uncharacteristically modest comment was overheard by Nathan as he approached the table. "Well the only reason I can assume you're only passable at this because it's a game that you simply can't cheat at."

Josiah glared at their colleague over the blatant insult. He didn't necessarily disagree but thought it unnecessarily rude to point it out.

On the other hand, knowing it would be a waste of breath to deny anything, Ezra chose not to rise to the bait and was willing to let the comment pass. Seeing Josiah's somewhat tepid, but nevertheless present defence of his questionable character altered that choice.

"You of all people should be aware of the fact that I do not elect to participate in activities where I cannot assure the outcome will be, as often as is prudent, favourable to me and to my retirement fund."

JD snorted. "Long as there is a deck of cards around, you ain't never gonna retire Ezra."

Pulling a chair closer, Nathan sat, staring for a moment at the carved pieces before offering a response. "What I don't get is how you'd do it."

"I am insulted that this is something you feel I would be uncapable of in this circumstance."

"Well, I don't claim to know all that much about it, but my understanding is that you can't cheat at chess. Of course it could be just that you will find every avenue you can to – that's that word you use – flummox an opponent"

Ezra leaned back allowing a slow, sly grin to come to his face. "And to clarify, you deem that my gift to flummox is in effect a form of cheating. I suppose you expect I should be grateful, or even indebted that you have all elected to recognize my rather unique skill set for the true asset it is to our little band of peacekeepers. What astounds me, however, is the fact that you do not know me well enough to presume that I would accept the fact there is any game out there that cannot, in some way, be manipulated to provide a favourable outcome."

"That has got to be the most convoluted way of saying cheating I've ever heard." Nathan smiled, shaking his head as he spoke. "OK, explain to me how you would manipulate at chess."

Ezra picked up a pawn and appeared to be studying it as he debated his response. "I fail to understand why you all expect me to share all of my secrets, taking away my advantage in these matters."

"Humour him." Ezra looked up at Chris, not at all surprised by his arrival, or his comment. The leader of their defacto posse was always interested in trying to get a better understanding of just how Ezra thought, no doubt with the goal of being able to better control him. So far, he'd been only marginally successful in that aim.

Still toying with the pawn, Ezra maintained a nonchalant appearance as his brain frantically searched for a suitable answer to the question. Nathan had been right in at least one of his initial assessments. Chess was not a game for cheaters. Staring down an opponent, especially one less skilled or experienced might serve to unsettle him, but that was not the experience with the game Ezra had grown used to. Intimidation couldn't work in the matches he played now. He smiled to himself as he realized the answer was in that thought.

"Diversion gentlemen, pure and simple. One only needs to find a way to distract the attention of one's opponent to throw them off their thought process. Add to that my innate sense of timing, and the battle is over." Beginning to gather the game pieces together he stood to depart, wanting nothing more at this moment to get away from the entire discussion. He wished with all his heart he had unwrapped his newest acquisition in the privacy of his room. Why did he always feel the need to show off such things?

"How?" JD asked.

He should have expected that the young man would not leave well enough alone. "That would rather depend on the opponent, and I believe I have given away enough of my strategies for one day."

A quick sidestep enabled Chris to block him once again. "Kid asked a fair question."

"And I provided an appropriate response. Really gentlemen…" He knew his protests would fall on deaf ears and sighed in resignation. Then he smiled. "Let us presume, for a moment, that Mr. Sanchez had agreed to share the diversion with me. He appeared to be relatively familiar with the game and its nuances."

"I've played a few times."

The tone in his voice told Ezra the former preacher had more that a bit of experience. So much the better.

"Yes. Well. I would allow the game to traverse its natural course and in the unlikely event I felt the need to disturb his concentration I would lean into the board staring at it in wonder before shifting my gaze to look him squarely in the eye. Then, with an expression that was calculated and practised to blend shock and confidence, would say in an unwavering voice "My, my, my, would you look at that. It would appear Mr. Sanchez that all of my pawns have found God, joined the church and have become bishops. Heaven be praised."

There was a moment of silence as they stared in disbelief. Chris's lip slowly turned up in the faintest hint of a smile just an instant before Josiah burst out in laughter. Nathan grimaced with disgust at the tactic, while keeping to himself just a little bit of awe at the man's sheer nerve. JD just looked confused. Taking full advantage of the distraction, Ezra gathered the remaining chess pieces and stepped away from the table, and this time Chris just stepped back to let him pass.

The laughter was fading by the time Ezra made it back to his room, but he didn't really care about that. At least for a change it wasn't laughter at his expense. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, placing the board and pieces on the nightstand. He stared at them for a moment before turning to set the game up. The pieces were not aligned as the would be at the start but instead were spread out in a way that indicated an ongoing challenge. After studying the arrangement for a moment he shook his head, knowing his memory was playing tricks.

He stood quickly and took the few steps needed to reach his keepsake box on the dresser. Removing the lid he reached in and triggered the hidden mechanism that allowed him to lift the tray and reveal the small secret space below. He picked up the few envelopes that were there, lingering only a few seconds over two with delicate handwriting on them before settling for one of the remaining papers. This had a shakier, but decidedly more masculine script. Restoring the box, he returned to the board and studied the paper for a moment, shifting the remaining white rook on the board on square, and restoring a black pawn. He folded the paper and set it aside before returning to his contemplation of the board.

Some 20 minutes passed before a small grin came to him and he reached out to move a black bishop. Holding his finger on it for a moment, he gave the game one more long stare before releasing the piece. With a quick nod of satisfaction he reached into the night table drawer and retrieved a pencil and some paper within.

_Dear Grandfather: I trust that you will forgive the extended period from my last move in our ongoing challenge, but fate and circumstance have overwhelmed my ability to give fair attention to our match. I have recently been fortunate enough to come into possession of a board that is almost eerily identical to the one you used to educate me on the finer points of our shared passion. Seeing the combatants on the battlefield have once again inspired my play, and I believe this gambit will prove to be your undoing, although I concede to making that claim in the past, only to be checkmated within a very few moves. _

_I hope this finds you in good spirits and good health. I would dearly love to be sitting across from you, sipping brandy and sharing our quiet time together, but this knew role of mine, and my numerous new friends keep me far too busy to allow for such travels. _

_Please continue to take care of yourself, and I hope you think of me as often as I do you._

_Kings knight to Queen's 5. _

_Your loving grandson, Ezra. _

He had no doubt the old man would see the lies in the letter, and as he always did, ignore them to spare them both the discomfort of dealing with reality. A quick glance at the family heirloom pocket-watch confirmed for him that with due haste he would be in time to place this in the mail before today's stage departed.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7


	2. Chapter 2

Chess in the Roaring 20s

It was a fairly quiet night at the Ace of Spades, and for a change Ezra was pleased about that. There had been enough chaos and turbulence over the last few months, and he was finding he didn't enjoy living on the edge quite as much as he used to. He paused in his slow descent on the staircase, somewhat perplexed by that realization. He had never been one to shun the idea of living dangerously. In fact, he rather thrived on it. He couldn't begin to recall all of the times he was either in or recovering from some kind of (usually reckless) actions. He refused to accept that he was growing to old to enjoy the thrill. He had yet to quite hit the 30 year milestone, so surely there was another explanation.

His thoughts were interrupted by a lyrical laugh from below, and he quickly hurried a few steps further to get a better look at the source. Inez stood next to a table in corner, her head tilted back in laughter, her face radiant. Ezra knew in that instant he had the answer to his question. His thrill, his excitement, his reason for waking up each day was under this roof and stood in front of him now. She gave him so much more to live for that it was only logical that his rebellious spirit would have to take second place. He smiled, watching the interaction below. She was standing next to Chris Larabee, who sat perfectly still, staring at the table in front of him. From this angle Ezra couldn't see what had drawn the man's attention, but he was clearly focusing to the exclusion of everything going on. Vin Tanner sat across from him, smiling the smile of a man who knew he had the upper hand at something. It was undoubtedly a comment from the third man at the table, Buck Wilmington, that inspired the laughter. At least, he assumed it must be, given the mischievous grin on his face.

Ezra took a moment when he reached the bottom to scan the room. Everything seemed under control, and a quick nod from his bartender confirmed that. He made his way across the room, smiling disingenuously at the customers, not that they'd ever sense that, and greeting some with a handshake and a few quick comments. He turned down two offers to join some of the regulars. It was rare that he actually sat with anyone, choosing instead to foster a sense of mystery by keeping his distance. The truth of the matter was that, for the most part, he didn't really care for most of the people he provided illegal liquor to. Most of them were far too hypocritical for his taste, publicly decrying the speakeasies and the gangsters who ran them, yet spending most evenings tossing back his very good liquor. But he was a smart enough businessman to understand it was not necessary to like someone to be perfectly comfortable taking their money.

The men at the table where he was headed were the exception that proved the rule. Chris, Vin and Buck had, in a situation that defied all comprehension, become the closest thing to friends that Ezra had. Just how a man like him had hooked up with at trio of such honourable and noble men defied logic. When you added the other three that normally made up their circle – Josiah Sanchez, Nathan Jackson and JD Dunne – the puzzle was beyond complex. Rather than lie awake nights and wonder about such a fate, Ezra chose to accept that some things remain beyond the realm of human comprehension.

Inez saw him coming and took advantage of the moment to slip away. She placed her hand lightly on his arm as she walked by, and the sensation was enough to bring a genuine smile to his face. He paused and watched her walk away before approaching the table. Vin looked up, still grinning, when Ezra got there. "Care to take on the winner – which would be me?"

"The game isn't over."

Never one to let his reactions show, Ezra hid his surprise at seeing a chess set on the table. It wasn't just the incongruity of seeing such an item in a speakeasy, but that these two were the combatants. If pressed, he might acknowledge the Chris seemed to have the temperament for the game – patient and careful strategizing for every move, anticipating the counter move several plays ahead. Yes, that described the quiet man very well.

Vin, on the other hand, was an unlikely player. It wasn't that the man wasn't up to the game. He may present a rather simple and basic front to most people, but Ezra had learned there was a great deal more there than met the eye. What surprised Ezra more was that Vin would be interested playing. That kind of manoeuvring didn't seem in character. Yet here he was, just a few moves away from checkmate. Unless of course Chris saw the opening for his bishop and took it. From what Ezra could read, that wasn't going to be happening.

"No, thank you Mr. Tanner, but I believe I shall pass on the offer."

Buck sat back a bit startled by the answer. "I would have thought something like this was up your alley Standish. Scheming, plotting – kind of what you are all about."

"Yes, and as such it would be unfair of me to take advantage of others by taking up the challenge, wouldn't you say?"

"Would you two please shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Vin stood, stretching. "Well, while you do that, I'm just gonna go take a quick break. Don't strain anything Chris."

The smirk returned to Buck's face after Vin left the table. "We all know you've been thinking on this cowboy. I'm sure they could hear the gears grinding across the room. But you do know, if all else fails, you could always just cheat."

Chris looked up with a mix of shock and anger. "Gee, thanks for the support. And for the record, I don't cheat."

Knowing full well the two friends would never come to blows over something this insignificant, Ezra nevertheless decided to defuse the situation. Besides, his curiosity got the better of him. "Would you care to explain to us just how one cheats at chess Mr. Wilmington?"

"Depends. You ready to admit you can't win this Chris?"

The man had been staring at the board long enough for Buck to know he'd given up but wasn't about to admit it. He finally nodded curtly, just once. It was all Ezra could do to refrain from correcting him, so instead he focused on Buck, watching the smile grow under the moustache as game pieces were placed back on the table.

"Rather obvious, wouldn't you say? I doubt Mr. Tanner will take kindly to the actions."

"Nah, once I explain it, he'll have to concede."

They waited patiently for Vin to return, each fully expecting the reaction that happened when he was close enough to see most of Chris's chessmen not just back on the board, but completely engulfing his King.

"What the hell?"

Chris was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing as Buck answered. "Well, it seems that while you stepped away from keeping watch, a bunch of Chris's men slipped away from their guards, escaped their prison and tunneled up right into the middle of your royal palace. Guess you're surrounded. So, you surrender?"

Ezra turned discreetly on his heel and walked away as laughter broke out at the table. He wondered briefly who was crazier – that trio, or him for being glad to consider them friends.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was making every effort to walk as quietly as possible down the hospital corridor. He knew from far too much experience that sleep was hard to come by in a place like this, and he was loathe to be the one responsible for disturbing anybody's rest. He was grateful for the fact the staff never bothered to try to enforce the visiting hours restrictions when one of the seven was in the hospital, not that they would have much success in trying.

He turned the corner, heading towards room 419. It wasn't a complete surprise that the room was quiet, given that it was after midnight, but on the other hand, that duo did have a tendency to defy common sense with frightening regularity. He cautiously poked his head in, not wanting to wake either patient. It was an unnecessary concern. Buck was lying flat on his back, as was to be expected since his leg was still in traction. Not broken, they had all been pleased to hear, but several muscles and tendons stretched to their limits. Three, maybe four days of being 'tied up like a roped calf', as he angrily described it. Nathan's efforts to calm him by assuring him it could have been much worse had served no purpose.

He turned his head when Ezra entered, and offered what passed for a smile.

"Don't tell me you've been dealing with the debriefings till this hour? Are you at least finished?"

"Hardly. I am expected back in the morning to once again attempt to explain to small minds how their unwillingness to properly fund and support an operation resulted in the abject failure with which we now must deal."

"While they try to blame you." It wasn't a question, and Buck's disgust at the comment was evident in his tone. The anger flared again when Ezra tried to shrug it off. "You can't just sit back and take it Ez. Ain't right."

"There is little I can say or do to persuade a closed mind of a simple truth, and it rarely is worth the effort."

"Bullshit." JD's voice from the far bed was soft, but full of emotion. "You could talk a cat into giving up 8 lives if you were fighting for any of us. Fact you won't do it for yourself is just plain stupid."

Knowing that arguing was a waste of time and energy, Ezra chose as usual to deflect the conversation. "Has his temperament been this charming all day?"

Buck grimaced broadly. "Nah, he's more chipper now than he was earlier."

The gentle teasing was not well received. "Yeah, well you try being stuck in bed, not allowed to watch TV or even turn on my laptop or phone, all while trapped in a room with a loudmouth who hits on every woman who walks through the door. Damn sure you'd be cranky too!"

"I did not intend to imply your state of mind was unjustified. Merely seeking a determination of its duration and severity. Experience has well conditioned me to the inconvenience of a concussion, and I assure you, you have my sympathies."

He made his way over to the bed. "I take it the other injuries you suffered when your car was unceremoniously forced out of the pursuit are not causing too much difficulty?"

Regretting his outburst, or at least regretting who he had targeted it at, JD offered a sheepishly apologetic smile as he answered. "Nothing but a few aches. I guess Buck is actually hurting more than I am." He let out a loud sigh. "I'm just so damned bored."

"Which brings us to one of the reasons for my rather late visitation. I propose the distraction of a game."

"Two handed poker ain't much fun."

"Three." Buck corrected.

"Our young friend is correct on two counts. It would be two handed, as you are literally in no position to play cards at the moment. And, such an endeavour with only two players is, at best, sad. However, he is incorrect in the initial assumption. I had a different game in mind." He turned back to JD. "Correct me if I have recalled this incorrectly, but I am certain I have seen you playing chess on your computer recently."

JD's face and tone both darkened with his frustration. "Yes, but seems like you weren't listening, I'm not allowed any screen time for another 48 hours."

Ezra waved Buck to silence before he could even speak up. "It would seem then that you are unaware of the fact that long before your collection of chips and fibre optics, with their annoying tendency to beep and click, were even a dream in someone's disturbed mind the game of chess was played in that old-fashioned manner of a board and game pieces." With a small flourish he reached into the small satchel he'd been carrying and pulled out a wooden box, placing it almost reverently on the bedtable.

The wood that wrapped the sides was rich and dark, aged with a patina that almost made it glow. The squares inlayed on the top were two shades; a white ash, soft in tone and a black walnut that contrasted sharply. The two bedridden men watched in silence as Ezra opened the box, carefully removing the pieces from it and laying them out on the opened board. It took him only a minute, but both observers could see that for that short time, Ezra was transported somewhere else, lost for the moment in memories of a special time.

He placed the last pawn in place and hesitated a few more seconds before looking up as if suddenly remembering where he was. He moistened his lips in an uncommonly self-conscious move, then regained his standard composure.

"Chess. As it was meant to be played."

"That is a right pretty set you've got." Buck spoke first.

"This? It is nothing. A simple trinket. Mother would tell you it has been in the family for generations. Some fantasy about it going back to the era of the civil war. Far more likely that she encountered it at some garage sale or the like, before passing it along to me in a futile effort to keep me out of mischief."

"Gee Ezra, it looks real nice and all, but I don't know. It seems so much easier to just play online."

Ezra did not have to put on any kind of act to proclaim his shock and displeasure at the comment. "It does not come close to equalling the experience, the pure tactile pleasure of an actual physical match. Played properly, with carved figures on a wooden playing field is nothing like the neon blips on your screen. The faint vibration as you carefully rest your finger on the bishop, determining if you have made the correct advancement before releasing him. The slight sense of loss as you watch a pawn lifted away by your opponent. And then that rush a moment later as you engulf the warm, polished queen in your grasp, removing her from play and virtually ensuring eventual victory."

"Jeez Ezra – you sure the kid is old enough to play?"

Ignoring the interruption, Ezra turned his full attention to JD. "You have been dabbling at the game. This will enable you to fully experience it as it is meant to be."

With a look and voice that clearly demonstrated his scepticism, JD shrugged. "Suppose it can't hurt I guess." He thought he might still have one way out of this. "There is a bit of a problem though Ezra. I'm not very good. I'm always using the help mode on the computer, so I don't imagine I am up to your level of play."

"Hardly a cause for concern. I am more than pleased to be able to share experience and expertise with anyone so obviously eager to soak up my wisdom."

Buck chuckled quietly at the word eager but was nevertheless relieved to see JD sit up a bit and start looking at the board. The kid had been going stir crazy without his usual opportunity to escape into the tech world, so even a brief distraction was welcomed. Knowing Ezra would keep the game going as long as possible, Buck took advantage of the break to close his eyes and settle back. He wasn't sure he could sleep, but he could at least rest for a bit now.

The two players kept their voices low, in deference to their companion, and in a concerted effort to ensure the nurse did not show up and throw Ezra out. He noticed her passing by a few times, but quickly came to the conclusion the staff was as glad as Buck was to seen JD otherwise occupied.

The younger man may not have thought he was good at the game, but apparently he had picked up more than he realized during his online endeavours. While far from being outplayed, Ezra was finding his opponent seemed to have an innate instinct for the game, and while a few of the finer points of the rules were lacking, a fundamental gift for chess was definitely present.

Several times during the game JD's exhaustion won out and he ended up dozing off as Ezra debated his next move. Awakening from one such nap, JD looked up sheepishly. "Sorry Ezra. Guess I'm not the best company right now."

"No doubt Nathan, and your doctor, would be pleased to see you getting some rest to aid in your recuperation. I would not dare incur their wrath by discouraging such action."

"That's not really what I meant. I was kinda short with you when you suggested this. Shouldn't have been."

Being apologized to was still a somewhat novel experience and one with which Ezra was not totally comfortable. "Having been the purveyor of ill tempered diatribes on multiple occasions, I feel it is only fair I am on the receiving end from time to time. Please, do not let it concern you. In your situation I have no doubt I would have been far less pleasant."

"Have you always done that?"

Ezra arched an eyebrow to ask for a further explanation.

"Have you always tried to make out like you deserve any kind of shit someone dumps on you? Cause you don't you know. You really don't."

Not quite sure how to answer, Ezra stalled by staring at the board for a moment before remembering it was JD's move.

"Some conditioned responses are rather difficult to overcome. I believe it is your move."

_It's all of our moves, _JD thought_. And we best hurry up and do it, before it's too late for him. _

"I'm thinking you've got me pretty much boxed in. Guess that's checkmate."

"Well, technically you would resign from play at this point, as you are correct in that there are no legal moves remaining for you. However, you have not yet exhausted all possibilities." The twinkle had returned to his eyes, letting JD know that for the moment at least, he was done with the previous discussion and was about to offer yet another lesson in either chess or life, or more likely both. "If one looks hard enough and is willing to stretch the boundaries of what is permissible, to move beyond the confines of traditional thought, there is always a way to win."

JD shook his head. "Nope. Not here. One thing I know is that you cannot cheat at chess."

"Did I say cheat? What a shocking concept. I simply suggested one might create alternative and more beneficial existences in which to subsist."

Forgetting his headache and fatigue, JD grinned. "I don't know. That all still sounds like cheating to me."

"To quote the slogan on a T-shirt I have seen you wearing, I choose to reject your reality and replace it with my own. Now, were I in your position, I would simply notify my opponent that while he may have my king cornered the new reality is that prior to the commencement of our match the pawns and knights revolted and instituted a representative democracy; I would invite him to feel free to kill the puppet ruler that was the last remaining vestige of tyranny, calling him a cringing servant of the crown. Vive la revolution!"

JD stared at him open mouthed and regained his composure only when he heard laughter coming from the other bed as Buck spoke.

"Ezra, you are definitely one of a kind. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"My unique nature is both my blessing and my curse. As it is for so many around me." He looked down at his watch. "My heavens look at the time. I fear I must make haste gentlemen. I am expected back at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock, which leaves precious little time for me to prepare myself for another day of confrontations." Ezra picked up his discarded jacket, smoothing out wrinkles only he could see before slipping back into it. JD called after him as he turned to leave.

"Don't forget your board."

Hesitating for only a few brief seconds, Ezra pasted a neutral expression on his face before turning back.

"The set is just one of many I own JD. Perhaps you should keep it to work on perfecting your game. As indicated, it is nothing more than a garage sale find. I see great potential in you and believe the tactile as opposed to technical experience would serve you well." He left before any further comment could be made.

JD stared at the board for a moment before starting to carefully return the pieces to their positions in the case. He spoke quietly. "This ain't no garage sale set Buck. Even I can see that."

"You're right."

"Why would he do that?"

"Something like that, something special – you want to make sure it stays in your family. What you said to him while you were playing – that right there is why."

Ezra waited patiently at the far end of the hall for the elevator, unaware of the discussion that had taken place. A smile came to him as he stepped on and pushed the button for ground, convinced that his ancestor would be pleased with the new owner of his chess set.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

The End.


End file.
